Twist and Shout
by the one who hums
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are way too competitive during game night, so Raven decides to have a little fun when the group plays Twister.


Disclaimer: I don't own The 100 or any of its characters! I don't own Twister either. I am a simple college student with crappy internet and rage issues about said crappy internet.

* * *

"Right hand red!" Raven called out as she give the spinner another flick.

Bellamy and Clarke both sighed in relief, putting both of their right hands on the red dots and relieving themselves from what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position.

Jasper and Monty stood on either side of Raven, watching while their two friends continued to play Twister. Both of their butts had touched the colorful mat two minutes into the game, but it had been going on fifteen and Bellamy and Clarke were still in it to win it.

Those two were always like this during game night. Too competitive for their own good, they would always be at odds against each other. Disney Scene It last week ended in a screaming match between the two, same as Pictionary the week before, and no one ever talked about the Monopoly incident that happened during one of the group's first game nights. After they brought Murphy back from the hospital and let him get in one good swing at Bellamy, they all decided that Monopoly was not a good choice for game night.

It was Raven who had come up with the idea for Twister. Octavia had immediately protested the idea, knowing that any game involving bodily contact would surely end with someone else in the hospital if her brother and Clarke both played.

"Do I need to bring up Monopoly?" O had asked Raven, her eyes darting uncertainly to the colorful mat set up in the middle of Raven and Clarke's apartment. "If Murphy didn't get in the way, Clarke could have lost an eye when Bellamy flipped the board!"

"It'll be fine," Raven shushed her. "I have a plan."

And so far things seemed to be going pretty well. Sure, everyone else had been eliminated from the game relatively quickly, but with Bellamy and Clarke being the only two people left on the board, Raven was allowed to have a little fun.

She tapped the spinner again, watching it fall on a green circle in the "Left Hand" category. She looked down at her two competitive friends and smiled.

"Right foot yellow!"

Monty, who had been watching her spin over her shoulder, cast Raven an apprehensive look when she called out the wrong space, but a moment later Jasper was elbowing him in the side and motioning back to the mat.

Bellamy groaned at the command and brought his right foot over to a yellow space, his entire body suspended in midair and facing downward. Clarke, on the other had, had swept her foot out from under her and slid it beneath Bellamy, effectively placing her beneath him and facing up. She look at him with a scowl of concentration as she held her lower half off of the mat, and Raven did everything in her power to avoid snickering. Monty and Jasper were both smiling as well.

Three "spins" later, and Bellamy was flipped over with Clarke practically mounted on top of him, her front pressing against his back and her arms forming a cage around Bellamy's body as he crouched beneath her and grumbled something to her.

"Left hand...blue?" Raven asked, looking from Monty to Jasper, who both nodded and bit their tongues to keep from laughing as Clarke turned to face Bellamy, their noses practically touching from their close proximity.

But somewhere in the heat of the game,their stares had gone from being competitive to something else. Their gazes were still just as focused, but the blazing fire in their eyes had turned to a slow-burning smolder, and Raven was starting to think maybe her harmless prank was working a little _too_ well. Because now instead of just being put in awkward sexual positions, Clarke and Bellamy were looking at each other like maybe they _wanted _to be in said positions, with the way their heated gazes were locking with each other's and they were _leaning forward_-!

"Left hand blue!" Raven yelled in a panic after smacking the spinner. "Left hand blue!"

But Clarke and Bellamy didn't move. Instead they turned towards Raven with matching smirks pulling up the corners of their mouths. Raven could only blink in confusion.

"You didn't even let the wheel stop spinning this time," Bellamy said.

"-and you already called left hand blue," Clarke finished.

Raven's perplexed and slightly panicked gaze flitted between the two before they both laughed and sat down, their butts touching the mat at precisely the same time.

"We saw you guys laughing and knew you were rigging the game," Bellamy said confidently.

"You knew?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Of course we did! It's not like it wasn't obvious with all of the crazy positions you were putting us in and the way you guys wouldn't even look at the spinner half the time." Clarke said, leaning against Bellamy a little when her arms seemed to be too tired to prop her up.

"So we decided to give you a taste of your own medicine," Bellamy picked up where Clarke left off, looking down at her and grinning. "We knew what you were trying to do, so we thought that maybe if we got a little closer we could see what your intentions of this game were. Turns out you don't even know what you wanted to accomplish."

Raven sputtered, trying to think of an excuse, but before she could think of one, Clarke was already speaking.

"I'll tell you what you did accomplish, though. Bellamy and I have put aside our differences about game night." Her expression turned a little darker. "And now we have a new target instead."

And they held true to their promise. Every Friday night, game night was still hell, but now it wasn't because Bellamy and Clarke were fighting. It was because they were _working together_, and side by side they were an unstoppable force.

Raven received the brunt of their teamwork, much to her chagrin, but it turns out her little Twister stunt had worked how she intended it to. Bellamy and Clarke were finally agreeing with each other, and with the too-long stares and the shared smiles, it seemed like they were finally admitting to themselves that all that pent-up aggression they felt towards each other was actually the beginning of attraction.

That didn't mean she didn't hear them argue under their breaths from time to time about whose butt hit the mat first in that fateful game of Twister. Old habits seemed to die hard.


End file.
